Star Wars Episode I Obiwan's Diary
by Jedi Solo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Obi-wan felt like durring the mission which turned his life upside down. How he felt about Jar Jar Binks and Anikin...what changed him after Qui-gons death. Well that's all right here WARNING- Preety upseting at death scene...D


STAR WARS EPISODE I  
Obi-Wan Kenobi's Story  
  
Name- Obi-wan  
Age- 25  
Lightsabre colour- blue  
  
Intro My life being a Jedi has always been a challenge. It has been a hard life and it's told me who I really am. Now with the help of my friends and the  
Jedi masters I am a True Jedi-knight.  
  
Chapter 1 New Mission  
  
Today My Master, Qui-gon Jinn (the greatest master alive) and I had received a new mission. We are now on a ship known as the Delta4. We are the ambassadors for the chancellor.  
Cutting a long story short a group called the Trade federation made a blockade around a planet called Naboo. Qui-gon and I have to go aboard the spaceport and convince the leaders to stop the blockade. I sense a disturbance in the force. Something far away from here, but it's not a problem or Qui-gon would be able to sense it too.  
  
We just had a transmission from the leader of the trade federation. He looked Worried but I don't know why he should after all were disguised as normal ambassadors they wouldn't know We were Jedi. Would they. When we entered the ship we were taken to a room to wait for the viceroys. We took off our cloaks and lay them on the table.  
  
(Before we get into the story I'd like to explain a bit more about the relationship me and my master share. When Jedi first come to the temple knights who teach them the way of the jedi order choose them as Padawan's (apprentices). I was 12 when Qui-gon chose me to be next to him. I was thrilled, he had a padawan before me who'd turned to the dark side so our relationship was a bit rough but then we realized what we shared. We had what was known as the warrior bond something that we could connect telepathly with through though we can sense each others pain, grief there joy there happiness. Qui-gon and I have developed it since I was 13 and now it is at the mightiest of heights!)  
  
(As I was saying) 5 minutes later I felt the passengers on Delta 4 and the command crews suddenly fade away as though the air had been sucked from the room. Then I knew what had happened they were dead. I had my lightsabre out and open so did Qui-gon. Then Gas came threw the vents.  
  
"DI-OXYGEN!" said Qui-gon.  
  
Dioxygen is a poisonous gas which if you breathe would kill you so naturally I breathed in hard and held my breath and shut my eyes. I had no clue how long I held my breath when I heard the door open and felt three Droids approach us then I sensed Qui-gon nod at me and we both jumped out into the air breathed quickly and struck at the Droids with our lightsabres.  
  
Qui-gon ran behind me to open the viceroy's room he stuck his lightsabre through while I destroyed the rest of the droids. Then I saw three black rolling droids come towards me I gulped as they came closer they were destroyers, the best battle droids the trade federation designed with it's own shield generator blasters wont effect it and are very powerful.  
  
"Master! destroyers!" I cried as they were about a foot away from me. Qui-gon turned elegantly and they shot blasts at us we were able to block them but not for long.  
  
"It's a stand off! Lets go!" my master said and we ran away from them, we jumped into a ventilation shaft. As I fell I deactivated my lightsabre so did qui-gon as I saw impossibly hundreds of droids. "What are they?" I asked my master  
  
"They're an invasion army!" he replied. "We have to contact the Naboo and Chancellor Vallorum We have to sneak on two different ships and then meet on the planet!" he said I nodded.  
  
You can do it padawan he told me through the bond  
  
I know I told him back but I was scared I may be a jedi and a 25 year old man but even Jedi have there limits of fear.  
  
We went off separate ways. I hid behind the many droids in the ship. Hoping I wouldn't be seen. I trembled I would be dead if they found me one jedi versus hundreds of droids It may be possible if I was a jedi master like Qui-gon but I was a padawan. An apprentice a weakling, I wish I never went on this mission. Qui-gon connected to me through the bond comfortingly but I still felt fear and danger on this mission, unlike any mission I had ever been on before.  
  
Chapter 2 Jar Jar!  
  
When the ship landed I was ready for the worst as a jedi I am prepared for death, but my body was still trembling in fear as I waited until I thought the coast was clear. I walked out slowly there were droids everywhere. The ship must have been in a swamp because it was so wet and there were tree's everywhere I went under water to hide my self it worked but when I got out and went to walk away two droids on a kind of swoop bike spotted me.  
  
"Get him" one of them cried. I went to use my lightsabre but it had fried I had left it on while I was on the ship it had to recharge. DAM! I thought Qui-gon is going to kill me!  
  
Instinct just told me to run as the droids started to follow and shoot at me. I ran for what seemed like hours when I saw two tall figures in a clearing. Thinking they were droids, I was ready to dodge them. When I saw it was, It was Qui-gon and another figure. I saw my master get out his lightsabre and blocked the blasts behind my I heard them crash. I halted to get my breath back. That was close I thought  
  
"Sorry Master my lightsabre it fried!" I told him and handed him my weapon he looked at it he's going to kill me again!  
  
"You forgot to turn it off again didn't you! Don't worry it will recharge soon! I hope you have learnt your lesson" he said he didn't kill me this time but he would of if we were at the temple but we were on a mission.  
  
"Yes Master" I said after retrieving my weapon I saw the figure!  
  
"Who's this!" I said.  
  
"A local Called Jar Jar now lets get out of her before more droids show up!" said Qui-gon we began to walk out of the clearing  
  
"Exsqueese me but the safest place would be Otah Gunga it's where I grew up it's a hidden city!" said Jar Jar. Qui-gon turned to face him  
  
"Can you take us there."  
  
"Actually on second thought no not really no!" said The local.  
  
"No!" said Qui-gon darkly looking into Jar Jar's eyes.  
  
"Tis embarrassment but I afraid I have been banished Sent oot. If I return they'd do terrible things to me if I go back there!" he said and to be honest I wouldn't want to go back either but we needed a place to hide! Then we heard a loud sound of STAP's a droid speeder behind us.  
  
"Did you hear that?" said my master, "That is the sound of a thousand terrible things coming this way." he said and then winked at me for support I winked back understanding.  
  
".And I they find us they will crush us into little pieces and blast us into Oblivion!" I said sarcastically I hid my laughter as I looked at gungan.  
  
"Your point is well seen! Dis Way come on then Hurry!" he said and Qui-gon and I followed him. My master gave me a rare look and it made me feel as though he was proud to be my master and I felt proud to be his padawan when he did.  
  
"Were you Ok on the ship did they spot you"  
  
"Yes master, I was foolish"  
  
"Everyone mistakes Obi-wan"  
  
"Not Jedi"  
  
"No your wrong even jedi made mistakes to have faults and mistakes are human Obi-wan remember that, oh good choice of words with Jar Jar"  
  
I looked back at him  
  
"It was the truth!" I said and I meant it! It was what the droids would have done to us.  
  
Jar Jar led us to a small lake I hadn't liked the idea with going ahead with Jar Jar in the first place, My master asked him how much further suddenly the alien said  
  
"We going under water Oke Day I must warn you the gungan's don't like outsiders don't expect a warm welcome!" said Jar Jar  
  
"Don't worry it hasn't been our day for warm welcomes!" I told him and our surprise he jumped into the water like a dolphin.  
  
I hated the water always have but not as much as flying. I grabbed my breather from belt and Qui-gon and I went under too I notioced that Qui-gon loves swimming but since them many years ago he didn't do it anymore since she died. The water struck me as Cold. Too cold, and suddenly I saw the city. It was beautiful, Jar Jar walked into a bubble entrance and we followed him, Qui- gon and I looked amazed about us. The creatures looked at his in alarm thinking we were there to take them over but Jar Jar tried to assure them that we were not dangerous. I started to like him a bit more. Qui-gon and I talked to the Boss of the creatures, Boss Nass.  
  
"What is you outlanders doing here!" he asked us Qui-gon explained the situation but I didn't think he got it.  
  
"Yous are that army up there tis not my problem!" said the fat boss. I felt anger I wanted to say something to help but what.  
  
"They are about to attack the Naboo! We must warn them" said Qui-gon but the boss wouldn't take it.  
  
"We no like the Naboo! And they no like us! They think they smart than us, they think they brains so big!"  
  
I followed my master's lead I was calm and peaceful but I wanted to tell him what I thought the pumpus Git was being selfish.  
  
"Once they take control of the surface they'll take control of you!" I said but they didn't listen!  
  
"Me no think so they don't know of Otah Gunga!" he said now I had completely lost it he was going to let them droids kill all them defenseless people die just because he held a grudge!  
  
"You and the Naboo are connected as a symbol circle! What will happen to them will eventually happen to you if you like it or not you must understand you have to help us lives like your people's are endanger!" I told him angrily.  
  
Qui-gon looked at me sternly! I shouldn't have said anything.  
  
"Mesa no care about the Naboo!" said Boss Nass ignoring what I said I wanted to say more when Qui-gon butted me out.  
  
"Then speed us on our way!"  
  
"I'm going to speed you someway!"  
  
"We could use some transport!"  
  
"We give you the bongo it tis the speediest way is through the planet core!"  
  
"Thank you for your help we leave in peace!" said my master and I went to follow him!"  
  
"Master what is a bongo!" I asked him  
  
"Transport I hope!" said Qui-gon when he looked at Jar Jar Binks.  
  
"Master there's little time!" I told him as he stared at him I stared at my master please I don't like him don't bring him with us.  
  
"We need an navigator through the planets core this gungan may be of help!" said Qui-gon I muttered to myself, Qui-gon was always bringing people into the missions even if they were useless to us. Even if we were dragging them into ultimate danger.  
  
"What is to become of Jar Jar Binks!" Qui-gon asked  
  
"He is to be punished pounded till death!" he said What! I thought Jar Jar must of done something well bad if he was going to be killed for it!  
  
"I saved his life!" said Qui-gon I didn't know that so that's why he was with Qui-gon! "You owe me what is called a life debt your god's demand his life belongs to me!"  
  
"Binks you sah have a life saved by this outlander!" said Boss Nass Jar Jar Nodded slowly "Be Gone with him" said the boss Jar Jar was overjoyed as they removed his handcuffs Then he looked at me  
  
"It's better dead here than dead in the core! Thank God that is me sah saying!" he said I hope he was wrong.  
  
Chapter 3 The Bongo Ride and Naboo  
  
The Bongo we found was a under water ship so when I got used to the controls we were off, While I drove I Asked Jar Jar why he was banished he said it was because he was clumsy! "You were banished because you were clumsy" I asked him "Yousa might being saying that but it you crash the boss's best ship be accident then Banish!" he had a point we continued on until a large fish with many teeth tried to grind us to pieces I severed about in the Bongo while Jar Jar was panicking  
  
"Wesa Gonna Die!" he said. He kept on shouting when I looked at my master still calm and self centered I'm a jedi too and I can't stall calm like he can I don't know how he does It!  
  
Suddenly the fish behind us disappeared as bigger one gobble it up! I laughed to myself what luck have we got.  
  
It's not luck Obi-wan it is the force.  
  
Yeah I know but it's some weird coincidence that a big fish ate one that was trying to eat us!  
  
Calm my Padawan there is always a reason  
  
"There's always a bigger fish!" said Qui-gon to Jar Jar to help him relax you can say that again! I thought  
  
We had been in the bongo for the maximum of 10 minutes when the power went out! Why now! I thought Jar Jar was panicking again. I fiddled about with the wires trying to get the power back.  
  
"Wesa going to die in here!" Jar Jar said sadly  
  
"Don't worry were not in trouble yet!" Said Qui-gon smiling Jar Jar totally cracked.  
  
"WHAT YET! MONSTERS OUT THERE! LEAKING IN HERE! ALL SINKING NO POWER! WHEN DO YOUSA THINK WESA IN TROUBLE!" SAID Jar Jar  
  
I found what was wrong with the machine I twisted the lose wire  
  
"Power's Back" I said and the lights flashed back on Jar Jar suddenly shouted something  
  
"Coco Claw Fish!" he cried, "Yous Jedi do something" I ran the ship out of the tunnel as another fish eat the Claw one. We were having a lot of luck today! That was for sure, Qui-gon put Jar Jar to sleep and then we arrived at the river in Naboo.  
  
Jar Jar was awake now as landed he kept on wondering where the fish went. "We is Safe now!?!" said Jar Jar as the three of us jumped out the ship to see Naboo. It had beautiful, green hills, clear blue waters, pretty flowers it was like a dream place for peace and prosperity and the Trade Federation were cutting of the planets food supply, people were starving. We had to stop this or innocent people would be killed.  
  
I know padawan this is dangerous stay close we have to find the queen  
  
Yes master  
  
"That remains to be seen!" said Qui-gon replying to Jar Jar's comment "Let's go!" Qui-gon and I walked off to find the queen Jar Jar stood there for a moment and then cried.  
  
"Me commen Me Commen!"  
  
We saw droids leading a woman, servants and two men through the city, the women was wearing royal make up.  
  
"The queen!" I said to my master, He nodded we walked up to them Jar Jar hid behind us.  
  
My master walked up to the queen ignoring the guards.  
  
"Are you the Queen of Naboo?" he asked her,  
  
"Who are you!" she asked back.  
  
"We're Ambassadors from the supreme chancellor. We seek an audience with you your highness!" said Qui-gon. I kept looking at droids suddenly they remembered what they were supposed to do  
  
"Clear them away!" said the droids leader, they went to obey him. I activated my lightsabre for now it had finally recharged and destroyed four of them Qui-gon destroyed the others.  
  
We took her Highness and her people with her to an alley.  
  
"Your Highness I am Qui-gon Jinn and this is my companion Obi-wan Kenobi we are Jedi Knights and the Ambassadors." Said Qui-gon.  
  
I was glad and proud he called me a companion and not Apprentice or student or Padawan. It made me sound like his partner in justice when he said Companion but Padawan makes me sound like the helper the second stringer the weakling and Qui-gon knew that I was not weak and that I was to take the trials soon. I know I'm ready I just hope the council do! But the thing I don't like sometimes is when my master can READ MY THOUGHTS  
  
Obi-wan I am proud of you compainon or Padawan just follow my lead  
  
Yes master  
  
"Your negotiations seemed to have failed!" said the man in posh clothing.  
  
"They never took place!" said my master. "We must make contact with the republic,"  
  
"We can't they knocked out all of our communications!" said another man he was in security uniform must be a officer of some kind  
  
"Do you have transport?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
"In the main hangar this way!" said the officer I found out his name was Captain Panaka and the other man was Sio Bibble.  
  
We walked to the hangar Bibble said he was to stay here and The Queen was coming with us to Coruscant. They rushed onto the ship taking a pilot called Ric Ole for the ship as Qui-gon and I destroyed the droids. I slash at them with my lightsabre.  
  
"Obi-wan they're taking off Hurry!" Qui-gon shouted at me he jumped on. I was surrounded by droids.  
  
Master go leave I'll take another ship and catch up  
  
No.you can make it Padawan just jump up I'll get you  
  
I slashed at them they were taking off I jumped into the air I didn't think I was going to make it I was able to reach the edge of the ramp, I couldn't lift myself up.  
  
"Take my Hand Obi-wan" he said He had a urgency in his soft voice I grabbed his hand and he pulled me in.  
  
Are you ok Padawan  
  
I'm fine you  
  
Never better come we must see to The Pilot  
  
But I still felt nervous even though I was on the ship beside my master fore we still had the blockade yet. Us Jedi can control minds but we can't control destiny and now we were in the pilot's hands.  
  
Chapter 4 R2D2 and Tatooine  
  
The blockade struck us with enormous force as soon as we were in eyeshot, I held my breath we were going to die! The generator shield had gone we were sitting ducks we had no power as the federation's ship blasted at us. The Astro droids were trying to fix the ships we flew above us.  
  
"We're losing droids fast!" I cried looking at the screen there was 5 then 4 then 3.  
  
There is only one left.  
  
I felt Qui-gon's worry he was thinking the same as me it would be a miracle to get through.  
  
Maybe I should go up there master maybe to try to fix the shield  
  
Don't be stubborn Obi-wan I wouldn't let you anyway  
  
When suddenly I heard Ric shout  
  
"The Powers back! That little droid did it! right past the main power drive!"  
  
I gasped in disbelief as I saw on droid cam that an Astro droid had single handily fix the generator. I felt like leaping for joy. We were going to make it.  
  
"Deflector shields up at maximum!" said the pilot flicking switches and pulling levers and we were past the blockade.  
  
I looked at my master, he was smiling happily for the first time I had in what seemed like days.  
  
"We haven't got enough power to get to Coruscant the hyperdrive is leaking!" said Ric. I sighed when I looked at something on a map a small planet surrounded by sand and was very hot with 2 suns it was called Tatooine.  
  
"We need a place to get the ship fixed!" said Qui-gon I piped up suddenly like a smart kid in a classroom  
  
"Here master Tatooine!" I said pointing at the map he came over and put a hand on my shoulder It was so warm and soft against my robes.  
  
"It's small out of the way and the trade federation has no presence there!" I told him.  
  
"Why is that!" said Panaka Qui-gon looked at him  
  
"Because it's controlled by the Hutts!" he said I didn't know that! I didn't know that they were mean and selfish and owned planets by bets and bribes. You could call them gangsters I'd call them Murderers!  
  
"You can't take the Royal Highness there if they discover her!" Panaka said but my master all ways has the last word.  
  
"It would be no different if we landed on a planet controlled by the federation, but the Hutts aren't looking for her!" said Qui-gon I looked at him I was proud that Qui-gon was my master! I wouldn't have it any other way!  
  
"To Tatooine!" said Qui-gon to the pilot.  
  
Later we had to speak to the queen about Tatooine She agreed barely and she also honored the little droid from the blockade. His ID Number was R2D2, I looked at droid and it reminded me of something I don't know what but I had a thought that R2D2 would be in my life one way or another for a long, long time.  
  
We arrived at the planet not long afterwards. I looked at the hyperdrive, it was completely broken we needed a new one. I told Qui-gon this and he said he'd go and buy one. He was taking R2 (D2) and Jar Jar with him tommorrow.  
  
That Jar Jar was driving me nuts so I was so, so so, happy to see him go! Qui-gon ad I both sensed something dark around here so I had to be on the look out!  
  
Padme one of servants of the queen was too I didn't know why! I just hoped they came back soon so we could sort the rest of this mission out!  
  
I had another bad dream and as always I was Drenched in sweat, I sat up, shivering. Without asking Qui-gon felt and saw the terrors that had visited me in sleep: an evil, shrouded in black, had come to suffocate me. Barely in time I had thrown off the demon. My master knelt by my side and held tightly to his shoulders. "It was a nightmare." I nodded, eyes pressed closed in concentration. "Calm yourself."  
  
I knew Qui-gon could feel the terror abate, but speaking out loud helped them both ease away from the tension. While I was too old to coddle like he used when I had this dream, the very real nightmare still echoed horrors in his own mind for through the bond he saw the pain he also knew it was worse for me. I had not experienced nightmares for a long time, but the mentor silently speculated that their current set-up was a good breeding ground for horrific memories of the past. In the shadow of the mountains where.  
  
I have suffered so greatly, perhaps the past was not as buried as I had hoped. Perhaps I was more sensitive than I wanted to admit.  
  
"It was so real . . . ." I told him but he'd felt it through the bond he already knew. I could hardly remember it even now but I just felt the danger and terror lurching through my mind. I did not want Qui-gon to comfort me like a kid I blocked the bond. The Bond gradually faded -- like a door slowly closing. I could still sense my masters feelings in an echo, but nothing distinct. I wanted to distance the fear and was a little embarrassed at my nightmare. Qui-gon allowed the distance without comment. He comforted my silently like no one else could. "There was a voice -- did you hear it, Master?"  
  
"No, what did it say?" Qui-gon picked up only the shadowy image of the tumult, no voices or distinct dreams.  
  
I shook my head. "It was just a childish dream, Master. My apologies for disturbing you."  
  
Qui-gon settled on the side of the bed. "No trouble." He offered a weak smile. "I'll see you in the morning before I leave with Jar Jar"  
  
"Thank you, Master." I settled into the corner of the wall. "I'll be all right." But I wasn't alright I felt the dream all that night and everyone had Qui-gon dying everyone had my sobs everyone had my betrayal.  
  
Chapter 5 - Decoy Message and The Midi Cholirein count  
  
When he left I was sad to see him go. The servant Padme was getting close to Qui-gon but Qui-gon didn't notice he was still concerned about my dream and wanted me close. But I needed to stay and help the Queen, Around an hour later Qui-gon signaled me on my comlink, he had been to see a Toydarian dealer. My master offered him republic money for the expensive parts but he wouldn't take in he wanted Wuppi money!  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing of value on board!" he asked me  
  
"A few containers of supplies! The Queens wardrobe, some jewelry maybe but not enough to barter not in the amount your talking about!"  
  
"Alright another situation will present it's self I'll check back!" he said and the comlink signaled off I put it back on my belt Dam we aren't going to get off here!  
  
I practiced my lightsabre techniques for a while and did some studying when Panaka called me  
  
"Obi-wan come!" he said I followed him outside. A huge sandstorm was brewing they wouldn't make it back to the ship they'll have to find a place to stay.  
  
"This storm would slow them down!" I said  
  
"Looks pretty bad! Lets seal up the ship before it gets worse." Said Panaka when A comlink signaled I thought it was qui-gon I rushed for my own when Panaka answered his.  
  
"Panaka!" he said I listened to the comlink  
  
" We are getting a message from home!" said the pilot  
  
"We'll be there!" said Panaka and we both walked inside.  
  
".Cut off all the food supply until you return.. Death toll rising.I must bow to there wishes.you must contact me!" said a voice we walked into to the throne room to see a transmission of Sio Bibble. The Queen and the others stood there listening. His face flickered and then disappeared, The Queen looked at me,  
  
What should I do Obi-wan Kenobi her face said to me.  
  
I shock my head " It's a trick Send no reply your highness send no transmission of any kind!" I said and walked out the room, I hoped that I had said and done the right thing  
  
Qui-gon called back later that evening I had become to get worried I didn't know if he had found somewhere to shelter when he called I was relived to find he was safe, in a slaves home. I told him about the transmission.  
  
"You made the right choice Obi-wan!" he told me assuringly But I still felt responsible for the sadness the Queen was in.  
  
"The Queen is very upset Master!" I told him  
  
"That transmission was bait to establish a trace I'm sure of it!" said Qui- gon sternly down the phone. I then had a question in my head that I was afraid of the answer  
  
"But what if it is true." I said Slowly ".and the Naboo are dying."  
  
"Either way we are running out of time." said Qui-gon softly and slowly and he cut off I sat there in the dark of the ship wondering the dreaded answer and I wondered if Qui-gon had been thinking the same.  
  
.I knelt by Qui-gons side.he was dead gone forever only a memory. I'd never hear his voice again, I'd never feel his hand on my shoulder, I'd never see the look in his eyes, I'd never hear his words of wisdom, I'd never see him fight by my side I'd never see his strength in battle because now I was alone.  
  
I woke with a start as sweat ran down my forehead it was the nightmare I had the other night and again it seemed so real when I thought that it might be a vision. Suddenly the comlink signaled I grabbed it "Obi-wan!" said Qui-Gons voice his voice comforted me hearing it. He knew what had happened I could sense his dismay through the bond  
  
"Are you alright it was another nightmare wasn't it"  
  
"Yes master." I said "I don't wish to talk about it" I heard Qui-gon sigh down the comm link he had more things on his mind as well as me  
  
"I'm transmitting a blood sample I want a midi chlorine count." He said I plugged the comlink into the computer and turn the computer on. I waited for a minute and then I saw something amazing  
  
"What do the readings say Obi-wan!" I gulped "Over. Over twenty thousand but not even master Yoda has a count that high!" I said who ever this was they were practically made by midi chorines  
  
"No one Has!" said Qui-gon "Good night Obi-wan" he said and he turned off the comlink.  
  
"Goodnight Master!" I said to myself.  
  
It was around midday the next day when I saw three eopies in the distance riding towards us. I had been worried about Qui-gon since the vision last night. When they arrived I ran up to them  
  
"I was getting worried!" I said to my master Padme Jar Jar and R2D2 went inside, Qui-gon turned to leave taking the two eopies with him.  
  
"I want that hyperdrive installed I'm going back I have some. unfinished business." Said Qui-gon I looked at his dirt covered face.  
  
"Business?" I said I looked at him suspiciously "Why do I get the feeling we're about to pick up another stray" I don't want another Jar Jar for heaven sake  
  
"The boy is responsible for getting these parts.The boy who's blood you did the count on last night!" said Qui-gon  
  
A boy was that force attuned inside! It couldn't be! I gave him a look that could kill but I didn't have time to wait until he got back I had to help the pilot get the hyperdrive installed. Hoping that Qui-gon wasn't doing anything he would regret.  
  
Chapter 6 - The Attacker and Coruscant  
  
I helped the pilot get the hyperdrive in it didn't take long like I thought We were all set and ready to go.except Qui-gon hadn't come back. I was trying to occupy my mind on other things when about half an hour later a small boy ran onto the ship Padme was with him I looked at him What are you doing here I thought when Padme spoke to me  
  
"Qui-gon's in trouble!" she said  
  
"He says to take off!" said the boy he seemed to be in shock and confusion.  
  
But I wasn't listening to them I heard Qui-gon inside my head. I was on out of my seat in an instant  
  
"Obi-wan take off do it.leave- I Heard but the bond cut as I looked at the boy.  
  
"Where is He?" I asked but I didn't wait for the answer I didn't want my dream to come true I ran over to the viewing screen. I looked and looked nothing  
  
"I don't see anything?" said the pilot. Where are you master I thought when I saw two silhouettes cloaked by flying sand.  
  
"Over there Fly Low!" I said I scrambled to my seat with the others as the ship lifted and flew towards them then I saw it.  
  
Qui-gon was engaged with an attacker of some kind but he was using a lightsabre. Qui-gon was tired. I could feel it through the bond the other one was still at the tip of strength. The boy was next to me. I wasn't going to leave my master I was obeying my orders as a jedi but I didn't care. I tried to send warning to my master but it was dangerous a voice move and... It was terrifying to think about  
  
"Qui-gon" I breathed the boy was looking at me, he sensed my worry even if he wasn't a jedi I knew he could.  
  
Then without another breath, I ran down the corridor when I saw Qui-gon and the attacker on the ramp. That was when I saw the attacker for the first time. He had a double-ended lightsabre, yellow glaring eyes, horns in his head and gold teeth. I saw as my master kick him off the ramp and scramble in side in the nick of time.  
  
The Boy was behind me he was as worried as I was. I helped my master away from the ramp. He breathed in heavily I hadn't seen him breath like that for years.  
  
"Are you alright?" said the boy.  
  
"I think so!" said Qui-gon looking at him "That surprise I will never forget."  
  
"What kind of creature was it!" I said I know I could face it! I thought and Qui-gon read my thoughts.  
  
"I'm not sure but he was trained heavily in the jedi arts. My guess is he's after the queen!" said Qui-gon  
  
The boy spoke again,  
  
"Will he follow us!" said the boy the figure had probably scared him.  
  
"We'll be safe in hyperspace!" Qui-gon assured him.  
  
"What are we going to do about it!" The boy frowned I looked at him We I thought he looked at me.  
  
"We shall be patient! Obi-wan Kenobi meet Anikin Skywalker!" he said. I shook his hand politely but I felt as though Qui-gon had made me his padawan again and taken Anikin to be his companion! I could tell by the way that Qui-gon looked at the boy,  
  
"You're a Jedi too! Pleased to meet you" he said I laughed silently this was certainly a eager little boy no doubt about it. We were heading to Coruscant now back to the jedi temple. Home! When the boy walked off Qui- gon looked at me with stern eyes  
  
I told you to go.  
  
I'm sorry master I couldn't leave you  
  
Well this time you saved me be doing so but don't do it again Obi-wan  
  
I can't promise that master.  
  
Qui-gon rested for a while on the way while I also napped since I hardly had any sleep either last night. I wanted to tell Qui-gon about my dream about what I was but I wasn't sure. When we arrived Qui-gon and I went to the Jedi temple leaving Anikin and Jar Jar (Thank god almighty) with the queen.  
  
I was happy to be back! I said hello to jedi students that I knew along the halls. I said hello to Miro, my buddy and technician at the temple. Bant as well my other friend but I couldn't say much to anyone since we had to see the council about what happened on Tatooine. Qui-gon and I stood in the council surrounded by the 12 greatest jedi masters including Master Yoda and Master Windu. When my master had finished telling the events Qui-gon added something unnecessary which made my spine catch a cold chill;  
  
"My only conclusion could was that it is a sith lord." Qui-gon said Qui-gon can't say stuff like that to the council I thought that would be like a kid swearing at the head teacher! Sith are Jedi which believe in anger and death but they killed themselves out of pride and power many, many years ago! They said that we must stay with the queen to lure out the sith and discover the mystery.  
  
"May the force be with you!" said Yoda I went to leave of how I wanted to leave. But Qui-gon stayed so I had to.  
  
"With your permission master I have encounted a vergence in the force!"  
  
"A vergence you say!" said Yoda his eyes widened as he looked at Qui-gon.  
  
"Located around a person!" said Master Windu asked  
  
"A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi chlorians I have ever seen in a life form It is possible he was conceived by the midi chlorians!" he said.  
  
The council gasped So did I. there is a prosphercy saying that one man would be born/made by the midi chlorians and he would bring balance to the force, and Qui-gon thought it was Anikin!  
  
"You believe it is this boy!" said Master Windu.  
  
"I do not presume-!" said Qui-gon but Yoda cut in.  
  
"But you do! Revealed your opinion is!" said Yoda.  
  
"I request the boy be tested!" said Qui-gon slowly.  
  
"To be trained as a jedi you request of him?" asked Yoda.  
  
"Finding him was the will of the force there's no doubt of that!" said Qui- gon. Master Windu paused for a second looking at each of the council and then said  
  
"Bring him before us then!"  
  
"Tested he shall be!" said Yoda "May the force be with you!" he said and I left with Qui-gon.  
  
Qui-gon had a huge smirk on his face, he thinks Anikin's going to be a jedi and become the chosen one. I reckon he is too old! Now we must get Anikin and tell him the good news I wonder what the council will say!  
  
Chapter 8 The Argument and the Return to Naboo!  
  
Anikin was being tested in the other room as we stood on the balcony watching the sunset. "He is to old master! He won't be allowed to train!" I said to him but he didn't listen  
  
"Anikin will be a jedi I promise you!" he said  
  
"Don't defy the council master not again!" I said "If you kept to the rule book you'd be on the council"  
  
"I must do what I must Obi-wan!" said Qui-gon he came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder as we looked at the sunset. I had never felt so happy to have Qui-gon with me, which is why I wanted to tell him about my dream at that moment when we were called in. Qui-gon and I walked in and to my surprise he put he his hands on Anikin's shoulders reassuringly, I then realized I was jealous of the two of them but I didn't say a thing since Yoda began to speak.  
  
"Finished we are with are examination Correct you were Qui-gon."  
  
"His cells are at a very, very high level of midi chlorians!" said Master Windu  
  
"Is he too be trained then!" said Qui-gon  
  
"He is not to be trained he is too old there is too much anger in him" I looked first at Anikin who seemed to want cry, but he didn't he bit them back. Then I looked at Qui-gon who was shocked I looked at him he looked at me. Told you so! I thought but instead of just backing away Qui-gon tried to convince the council that Anikin was the chosen one. When I heard a sentence, which made me want to cry.  
  
"I will train him then I take Anikin as my padawan learner!" he announced Anikin's face brightened but I felt hurt he was going to leave me his padawan and practically son! For 12 years and he's going to through it away for this little kid!  
  
He'd betrayed me! He'd betrayed my trust to Anikin. I had done the same to him once I remember it well I left the jedi order to fight a war on a planet, Qui-gon felt betrayed and left me there. Then he came back he helped me when all my friends were dead, that was when I was 13 I had a strong relationship with him then. I am not 13 anymore! I know what to do now, I'm 25. Qui-gon still thinks I am a child he has to rescue but I'm not. Our Relationship had grown back and now at full bloom we had a bond that I thought no one could break it and now it is gone with a few words.  
  
"One you have Qui-gon impossible to take on a second!" said Yoda  
  
"The code forbids it!" said Master Windu  
  
"Obi-wan is ready!" said Qui-gon I was surprised but if he wanted to get rid me he could but I'm not going to wait and become another padawan I'd take on trials become a Jedi Knight and prove to him that I am more than a child.  
  
"I am ready to face the trials!" I told them  
  
"Ready so early are you what know of you ready!" said Yoda I was about to say when Qui-gon did it for me!  
  
"He's headstrong and has more to learn of the living force but he is ready there's little more he can learn from me!" he said  
  
"Now is not the time for this!" said Master Windu; The senate are voting a new supreme chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home which will put pressure on the federation and could widen confrontation Those responsible will be quick to act on theses new events."  
  
"And could lure out the queens attacker!" said a member of the council  
  
"Clouded this boy's future is. Masked by his youth. Skywalkers fate will be decided later!" said Yoda.  
  
Qui-gon Anikin and I left we were going to Naboo again, I was annoyed the boy was dangerous, he could become a Sith Warrior he could become a person like Xanatos Qui-gons ex-apprentice! Who turned to the dark-side.  
  
When we were boarding the ship I started an argument with Qui-gon about it I had only said my opinion.  
  
"It is not disrespect master it's the truth" I told him.  
  
"From your point of view!" said Qui-gon anger flashed on his face so I lowered my voice,  
  
"The boy is dangerous They all sense it Why can't you?" I said  
  
Qui-gon cracked. "His fate is un-certain! He isn't dangerous! The council will decide Anikin's future! That's enough for you! Now get on board!" he said sharply. I walked up the ramp. He shouted at me for expressing my opinion, which he usually respects. It wasn't fair. I stayed away from him while we returned to Naboo.  
  
He tried to bond with me on the ship but I wasn't listening I wasn't going to after all I had done for him he'd done this to me out of pure spite and that he cared more about Anikin than me.  
  
'I must do this, my Padawan. We have lived our lives directed by the Force. I know this is too important to ignore. It baffles me to see no one else understands . . . .'  
  
Maybe it's because your wrong!  
  
Obi-wan I-  
  
I am ready for the trials master even if you do or don't think I am and I will be as good maybe better than Anikin.I wonder if you'll have the bond with him.  
  
Obi-wan-  
  
Master.I am going to sleep now I don't want to hear it  
  
But  
  
No  
  
I walked off Qui-gon knew I'd be upset about the idea but because he always thought he was right he was going to get his way, but this time he won't get his way the council wouldn't take Anikin to be a padawan for a million republic credits! As for me I will become a knight I will no matter what the council said. The Queen had an idea to ask the Gungans for the help and then they would become an army. They would fight the droids while starfighters shot at the droid control system above. Then the Queen and a party of people and capture the viceroy. We just had to have asked the gungans to help. Knowing the gungans they won't. Jar Jar went to get the gungans. I waited with Qui-gon we still hadn't talked I was still hurt and upset. When I had a thought maybe. I had done something wrong for him wanting to get rid of me maybe I wasn't good enough for him anymore. I could not think of anyone Qui-gon has known whom he has insisted on training as a jedi. He must have had the passion to believe in the boy. I had been wrong he had been right! I was a fool I wasn't worthy I had blocked out the bond! Then Qui-gon spoke.  
  
"I've been thinking we are treading in dangerous ground if the Queen intends to fight a war we cannot become involved we cannot take sides."  
  
"But we do have the authority to protect the queen!" I pointed out his gaze- met mine and he smiled.  
  
"It's a fine line we walk then!"  
  
I wanted to apologize  
  
"Master I behaved badly on Coruscant! I am ashamed of myself I meant no disrespect to you! I do not wish to be difficult about the boy!" I spilt out.  
  
"Nor Have you been" he said he eyes sparkled as I met his eyes again in a friendly sort of way.  
  
"You have been honest with me! Honesty is never wrong. I did not lie when I told the council that you were ready You are! I have taught you all I can! You will be a great jedi my padawan You will make me proud!"  
  
"If that is so it is because you taught me Master!" I said.  
  
I felt emotions I had never felt before, I gripped my master's hand, but I didn't want to just does that. I wanted to express my feelings, I wanted to hug him and tell him he was like my father and I would give up my life 1000 times for his but I didn't know how. I looked at him again and through the bond he said  
  
What is it is there something wrong he said  
  
I am sorry. I said  
  
For what  
  
I must of displeased you in some way for you wanting to get rid of me!  
  
You have never displeased me Obi-wan you have made me ever so proud.  
  
Then why did you say that you knew that hurt me?  
  
It was the will of the force and no matter what happens I will team up with you when you become a knight and we will fight side by side I promise you.  
  
I know but I regret what I said about you bonding with Anikin  
  
Whatever happens you'll be the only person I could bond with.  
  
I will stay be your side always! Master.  
  
Then I will stay be your side always.  
  
I had never felt so close to Qui-gon before as though we were one. I wanted to tell him my vision now more than anything.  
  
Master I wanted to say that, well.my dream that something happened to you. I won't let that happen what ever does happen to me Jar Jar suddenly ran in  
  
"Tis nobody there! Deys all gone!" the gungan said to us  
  
"Do you think they've been taken to the camps!" said Panaka  
  
"Probably wiped out!" I said  
  
"Mesa no think so! When they trouble go to sacred place! Come on mesa show you!" said Jar Jar and we followed him to clearing, where many gungans were camping.  
  
This was where many of us would get a shock. The queen began to talk to Boss Nass and he kept on saying no! No! No! No! When Padme stepped forward and told us all she was Queen Amidala and that the fake queen was for her protection.  
  
So Boss Nass was now on our side with his gungans we are going to Theed the center of Naboo to capture the viceroy and it will be the day I will regret forever.  
  
Chapter 9 - Always.  
  
We were at Theed now ready to fight my lightsabre is on my belt ready, I am now scared what would happen if I died what would happen to me would Qui- gon and my friends forget me. When Padme ran forward and we followed her, it started we destroyed the droids we past until we got into the hangar many pilots got into the starfighters and flew off into space. Anikin was in the hangar with us, he had no other choice. He hid but I could tell that he had ever been so scared in his life. It was then we saw him. He was standing at the exit of the hangar his double lightsabre out his yellow eyes glaring and his gold teeth sparkled. Padme and the others went the other way Qui-gon and I had a job to do. We took off our cloaks. Our lightsabres blazed. I just stood there for a moment staring at him and then we lunged at him, we fought long and hard I tried everything against him Qui-gon was taking most of the blows I had never fought such a person in my life. I remembered their teachings in my head. Qui-gon and I worked as a team one attacking one defending it was working well.  
  
Then suddenly He kicked me and I fell onto a catwalk away from the fight. I looked up Qui-gon and Darth Maul were still fighting faster I jumped up to reach them. Master stall him so I can catch up I called with the bond but he didn't slow, he couldn't slow. The rival was still hitting at him. So I ran after them when it came to laser walls Qui-gon and the fighter got separated by 2 and I was separated from qui-gon by 3 I looked at my master I sent him reassurance through the force  
  
Are you OK?  
  
I am Fine are you OK Obi-wan  
  
Yes Master,  
  
This man is powerful don't under estimate him  
  
I wont let anything happen! I will not fail you.  
  
He looked at me his eyes sparkled and he smiled at me then he meditated until the laser walls were to go up. I stood there catching my own breath. I had to reach the battle or else Qui-gon could be in danger. He was tired on Tatooine after 3 minutes. I can't even imagine how tired he is now after 15 minutes.  
  
I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me padawan. I will try  
  
I know master  
  
The walls were up they began to fight while I ran towards them. I was going to make It! I wasn't going to let Qui-gon fight him alone. Not again. I ran.  
  
I had my eyes close I ran for ever when it closed on me Qui-gon and the attacker were now in a tiny room with a large hole in the middle and I could only stand there and watch at the last wall helpless and useless to my master. Qui-gon had got strength after meditating I beaconed my master who was sweating vigorously and hoped and hoped he'd be out of harm until the wall went up. They went around the hole once and then I saw the attacker swing his lightsabre round towards Qui-gon.  
  
Time stopped I watched as he stuck my master in slow motion in my mind and as he stiffened his eyes locked into mine and then unfocused and he fell to his knees and onto the floor. I thought I heard him scream but then I realized it wasn't his it was my scream, my voice, my terror, my despair, my grief, my anguish. Then I heard something in my mind  
  
Obi-wan.  
  
I thought it was my imagination but maybe he was trying to speak to me the bond.  
  
The walls went up and then it was my turn to get vengeance. Jedi shouldn't want revenge but I just wanted to destroy the man who'd did this to Qui-gon and nothing, not even the jedi order was going to stop me!  
  
I slashed so hard at him I knew I could beat him when I realized my anger was helping him win as he drank up my fear and suffering. I tried to calm down my moves became graceful and smooth, I used moves I never knew I could do. When I looked into his yellow eyes and he used the force to push me into the hole. I felt as though my life flashed before me. Qui-gon and Yoda flashed in front of me telling me the ways of the forces.  
  
"Good bye Brother" said Owen  
  
"Goodbye Owen" I said I hugged Owen I was 6 years old I was leaving for the temple my mother hugged me the rough lien brushed against my skin but I didn't care I wanted to stay clung to her but I was to train as a Jedi now.  
  
"This is a lightsabre, this is a Jedi's ultimate weapon it is what you will be using through your jedi life." Said Master Windu as my blue lightsabre glowed in my hand for the first time, it had felt right in my hand as the others were clumsy I was never clumsy with a lightsabre never.  
  
My fight with Bruck Chun another boy at the temple I had beaten him with wisdom not with strength.  
  
"Oafy Wan! Ha ha you can't beat me"  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"I will take Obi-wan Kenobi to be my Padawan learner" said Qui-gon I had never felt so good ever hearing them words.  
  
"It is a rock from the River of Light on my home planet I found it when I was your age" said Qui-gon handing me a ebony stone it was a memory when I was thirteen my birthday my gift from Qui-gon.  
  
"We shall always be together" said Qui-gon as I stood with him at the temple the day I returned from the order.  
  
I knew you would come Obi-wan" said Qui-gon when I found him in the scientists lair who had abducted him to study the force  
  
"My place is by your side Qui-gon" I told him when he was going to leave to save his best friend on his own.  
  
"We may not always agree but there will always be a special bond between us" said Qui-gon his arm around my shoulder only a few years ago to a group of people telling them not to fight.  
  
"I will be your master always"  
  
"I will be your Padawan Always"  
  
I grabbed hold of a metal rug and hung helplessly below Qui-Gons murderer.  
  
I never took my eyes of my attacker. I looked into myself to find the force I didn't understand I felt my heart tremble and beat in my chest. Then I saw Qui-gon the bond was still there ever flowing he was alive and he was giving me his force to help me win I want to cry let my master have his force back but he couldn't and wouldn't accept it. I remember one teaching Yoda taught me many, many years ago.  
  
"Do you must Try there is not"  
  
I finally understood them words I had been trying to be a jedi all my life! I had tried to save Qui-gon! I had tried to kill the attacker, I had tried to run to the laser wall! I had tried and failed now I had to do those things. Then it seemed as though the world lightened up around me I jumped into the air Qui-gons lightsabre flew to my hand and I struck the attack with it.  
  
He looked at me in disbelief the yellow eyes barred and painful and then he fell into the pit as I felt the force tremor as he died.  
  
I ran over to my master and held him in my arms.  
  
"Master!" I breathed his eyes Opened he was in great pain.  
  
"You're to late! My padawan!" he said his voice seemed painful breathless and tense.  
  
"No!" I said I shook my head in denial. it was my dream it had happened I cradled him in my arms I didn't know what to say or do I put my forehead against his trying to will everything I knew into him my connection with the force my bond with Qui-gon he felt what I had tried to give him but I didn't have the ability to ease the pain.  
  
"Obi-wan promise me you will train the boy." he said I said yes with out a moment I would do anything at this point to help him.  
  
"He is the chosen one he will bring balance. Train him!" he said. He looked into my eyes for the last time and I looked into his I was going to miss them, his smile, his strength, his words, his kindness.  
  
His eyes then unfocused and he died in my arms. I knelt by Qui-gons side he was dead gone forever only a memory. I'd never hear his voice again, I'd never feel his hand on my shoulder, I'd never see the look in his eyes, I'd never hear his words of wisdom again, I'd never see him fight by my side I'd never see his strength in battle because now I was alone. I sat there for a while holding the man who had been my father my guardian my teacher now lost forever. When I heard it  
  
"Obi-wan!"  
  
"Master!" I cried "Where are you!"  
  
"I am in your heart!" it said.  
  
I suddenly felt my heart pump in my chest.  
  
"my master"  
  
"I wanted to tell you more before I leave you. I love you like a son and nothing will change that and I will be in your heart and mind forever."  
  
"But I don't want you to go Master you are my father maybe not at birthright but you've always been there even when I betrayed you are bond was always tight." I said  
  
"You know why this happened Obi-wan."  
  
"It is the will of the force. You were supposed to die I was to train the boy I was supposed to become a jedi knight" I said  
  
Now I must leave you But I will stay be your side always!" said the voice  
  
Then I will too I will always be your padawan," I said.  
  
"I will always be there, always!" and the voice disappeared  
  
"Always!" I whispered as I sobbed quietly  
  
Today I today I watched my master become one with the force in flames. The mission was won the Queen captured the viceroy the others were not as upset as Anikin and I was. Anikin and I have become closer since his death. I stood in the throne room with the queen on the day of the celebration she was upset she had become friendly to Qui-gon it had disturbed her deeply inside when she found out. She talked to me about him asked me questions that I knew well and could barely answer.  
  
"Why did he die?" said the Queen looking at me  
  
"Fate is a tangle.We can only follow the thread." I told her after she'd left I looked at the river rock Qui-gon had given my 12 years ago It had always felt right in my hand like Qui-gon had meant to give it to me.  
  
I felt a small tear run down my cheek onto the stone and it glowed in my finger and I saw Qui-gon face in the stone his smile, his eyes. I looked closer and I saw him mouth four words "take care my Padawan." The face disappeared, but the stone continued to glow and light up like my face I hadn't felt so happy then since he'd died.  
  
***  
  
I heard the hum of the vibroblade drawing close to my right ear. I could smell the burning as my sapphire blue blade sliced through the braid ending my knighting ceremony.  
  
"Arise, young Knight Kenobi, and take your place among your fellow Jedi." Windu's voice was unlike his usual emotionless voice but thick with emotion as I lifted his gaze from the floor and met the Master's eyes. They had been best friends. He knew what I felt.  
  
This joyous occasion that I had been working towards for years was spoiled. There was something missing. No not something, but someone. Obi-Wan smiled faintly as he pushed up until he was standing.  
  
"Let me be the first to congratulate you on your achievement, Knight Kenobi." Mace Windu extended his hand and clasped me into a hug that caught me by surprise. While being held close he felt the warmth of Mace's breath on his ear as the Master whispered softly, "He would have been proud of you, you know Obi-wan.as we all are"  
  
I pulled back, gratefulness shining from my eyes. Somehow Mace speaking of Qui-Gon's death had made it easier to bear for me.  
  
"Thank you, Master Windu. It is my privilege to serve the galaxy as the force leads me. I extend my gratitude to the Council for their patience and guidance which took a lot." this brought forth the expected soft laughter, "and I also want to thank my beloved master. My Master Qui-gon Jinn for the years of training he gave me. I stand before you a man made not of my own ability but molded by the hands of a great man. And that I know that somewhere my master will be proud of me.I propose a toast" and Everyone raised the glasses and with a great smile I pronounced, "To Qui-gon Jinn"  
  
This day like this mission I will never forget so I wrote this story for people to remember my side of the tale. As for me I don't know what the future might bring I may have more enemies to vanquish more friends to make and lose, but Qui-gon will be with me, Always. 


End file.
